Zutara Week 2009
by Kiyamasho
Summary: The short stories I've written for Zutara week 2009. Prompts are Crossover, Blood, Jealousy, Cactus Juice, Fireflies, Rhythm, and Lick Read and Enjoy!
1. Crossover

The lights of the Earth Kingdom twinkled millions of feet below the flying airship. Inside the airship Katara pressed a cheek against a small glass window and stared down at the lights. A sigh fell from her lips. Today marked the 5th anniversary of her marriage to the Fire Lord. She had wanted to spend an intimate evening with her husband. She had even had a special night gown created for the occasion. But no, her quiet evening had been dashed to pieces a few days earlier with the announcement that the King of Ba Sing Se had returned from his travels and had found himself a bride. They were to celebrate their marriage this very day and it was out of the question for Fire Lord Zuko to miss the festivities. If not the precarious alliance with the Earth Kingdom could be shattered. Katara snorted. Those old buffoons in the council would love that.

A scowl darkened her features. It wasn't Zuko's fault they were in this situation but it was already 7pm and he had yet to acknowledge what day it was. He wasn't THAT busy. She glanced at him now. He stood beside the navigator, the two of them deep in conversation. Zuko's robes were resplendent in red and gold. His hair was done in the style befitting his rank. His cheeks were smooth and Katara recalled the time he had tried to grow the beard that all the men of the Fire Nation seemed to sport. A slight smile touched his lips and Katara remembered how he had never smiled when they had first met.

Katara turned back to the window and her eyes caught sight of a light that seemed to burn brighter than the others. It took a moment for her to realize what it was. A fire. Moving to another window Katara realized with growing alarm that it was a large forest fire and that it was heading west. Directly towards a village. If they didn't do something....Katara tried not to think of all the lives that could be lost.

--

Zuko was deep in conversation when his wife strode towards them and stopped. She bowed before speaking. "My Lord...May I have a moment?" Katara's voice was husky and Zuko felt his heart skip a beat. Zuko waited for the navigator to bow respectfully to Katara before replying.

"My Lady, you may have all the moments you wish." He took her arm and moved her to a spot where they could speak privately. "What is it Katara?"

Her lips thinned and she said softly, "There's a forest fire spreading rapidly, headed straight for a village. I think we should stop and offer our assistance." Her blue eyes darkened and she gazed imploringly at him.

Zuko wanted nothing more than to say yes, to stop the ship, jump down, and help his wife battle the flames but as Fire Lord he had to get to this function on time. Damn the King of Ba Sing Se for choosing today. Taking her hand he squeezed it and said gently, "I'm sorry Katara but we can't stop now. I'm sure the village is equipped with the necessary things to stop a fire. And when we reach the palace I'll be sure to mention something to the people in charge of such things."

His wife narrowed her eyes and Zuko winced at the words that flew from her mouth. "These people don't have time to wait for us to get the palace. If you weren't so caught up in your Fire Lord duties you'd realize that." She yanked her hand away from him and stormed off. Ignoring the curious stares of the crew Zuko followed her rapidly. He was surprised when she didn't head to her rooms. Instead she turned left and head towards the hangers where the small glide crafts were located.

As Katara grabbed one and angrily pressed the button to exit the airship Zuko grabbed the handles of the glidecraft and snapped "What the hell are you trying to pull Katara?"

Katara glared at him and snapped back, "If you were the decent human being I thought you were you'd understand what I'm doing!" As the exit opened up she grabbed hold of the glide craft, threw it into reverse and allowed the craft to fly out of the hold. Zuko, who had been forced to let go or get dragged out, watched stunned as his wife glided in the direction of the flames.

--

As Katara glided towards the flames her anger slowly dissipated. In fact with the flames looming before her, Katara was forced to admit that she had made a foolish mistake. Miles of burning forest separated her from the village and now, glancing back at the airship, miles were going to separate her from her husband. Her heart tightened and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

The tears would have to wait. Angling her Glider Katara managed to land near a stream. The fire was not yet visible but ash floated down around her.

"So how are you planning on getting rid of the fire?"

Katara immediately turned and launched herself into Zuko's arms. He caught hold of her easily and after a brief moment of silence Katara murmured, "Forgive me for being such a fool..."

Zuko cracked a smile and replied, "You can hardly be a fool for caring about people but you could have planned this better." He pulled back from her and studied the advancing flames. "How were you planning to put this out?"

Stepping towards the stream Katara said simply, "The old fashioned way." Not wasting another moment Katara flowed into the graceful movements of waterbending. Watching her now Zuko was reminded of the first time he saw her waterbend. They had both been children but even then Zuko could appreciate the beauty of the movements. Katara moved in a circle and the water swirled around her before landing on the oncoming flames. They sizzled out but the couple could see it was going to take a lot more than a lone waterbender to put the fire out.

Grabbing Katara's hand Zuko pulled her away from the stream. "Come on Katara, we need to get out of here now." She nodded in agreement and but came to a stop near one of the Glide Crafts. "Should we try taking one of these?" The light of the flames flickered off of her skin and Zuko had to force himself to retake her hand and keep moving.

"We don't have time to try and--what the!!!" Zuko's statement ended when he found himself being lifted off the ground. Katara squealed and being in a similar state dropped his hand. The two of them struggled against the invisible bonds only to be spun around twice and have the world go black.

---

"Are they alive...?" The soft male voice wrapped itself around Katara's consciousness and brought her to the world of the living. With a small groan she opened her eyes and found herself looking up into face a dark skinned male. His brown eyes filled with relief and a smile touched the corners of his lips.

"Who...who are you?" Katara sat up and moved closer to Zuko's unconscious body touching it protectively with her left hand. She glanced around and saw several other people standing nearby. They all seemed to be wearing some type of strange clothing. One, a young boy of about 12 smiled at her and Katara felt some of her uneasiness dissipate.

The dark skinnned man, boy really now that she could see him completely, said in a accented voice, "My name is Kawame and I am the leader of the planeteers; Linka, Ma-Ti, and Gi." He paused to point them out. "Gaia brought you here to help us."

Katara's eyes narrowed. "I've never heard of planateers...and who's Gaia? Do you know who we are? You'll be in a whole lot of trouble for kidnapping us."

The blonde one, Linka, folded her arms across her chest and scoffed at Katara's words. "Kidnap you? How funny, Gaia rescues you and you call it a kidnapping." Linka lifted her chin proudly. "We don't need their he..." Her voice trailed off with one stern look from Gaia, stately woman who wore a simple purple gown. Her dark hair swirled around her face and when her blue eyes met Katara's the Fire Lord's wife felt as though she knew her from somewhere.

Gaia spoke quietly, "That's enough Linka. Katara has every right to be frightened...Zuko shall wake in a moment and when he does I shall explain the situation."

Linka nodded ruefully and took a step back. The moment she did Zuko stirred...

--

"...So you're telling me that you kidnapped us so that we could help you get back your two members? Why us?" Zuko stared down at the teenagers and strange woman. He shifted so that Katara was slightly behind him. No way in hell were these freaks were going to hurt her.

The woman, Gaia, said softly, "Only people in control of water and fire can save these two. You have my word that I will return you once you aid us."

Zuko scowled and opened his mouth to protest but Katara placed a hand on his sleeve and stepped forward.

"We would love to help you...what needs to be done?"

--

In another section of the town an angry red headed teen kicked the wall of cell he was in. "Damn it! If we had our rings we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Another teen, a dark haired female, sighed. "Well we don't Wheeler. We just have to trust that the others will come for us before its too late."

"Eh....I guess your right Gi..." Wheeler slumped down beside her. "My only question is...how will they get us out of here?"

Gi nodded in agreement and studied their surroundings. The two of them were seated in a see through Air tight chamber that rested at the bottom of a deep tank full of water. As to where they were exactly Gi had no idea. She and Wheeler had someone gotten separated from the rest of the group during an attack from Dr. Blight. Before they could defend themselves they had been attacked by cronies of the doctor. When Gi and Wheeler had awoken they were in the cell/chamber and ringless. Even if they could someone open up door they'd drown within minutes.

The young girl hugged her knees tightly against her chest and tried to think positively..

--

Meanwhile the planateers with their two guest members were battling their way through Dr. Blight's current fortress. All too soon the group found themselves inside the main room.

"So I'm guessing this is where that lady brought your friends." Zuko glanced around the room and took in a giant machine in one corner and a strange pool of water that separated them from another door.

Kwame nodded in agreement. "Yes, this is the last room in the building. Only where are they?"

"...I think they're down there, look!!" Katara stood in front of the pool and pointed down. The others gathered around her. Down at the bottom they could make out a large box with two people inside of it. Katara smiled at the planateers. "Don't worry, I'll have them free in a minute!" She lifted her arms and the water began to rise several feet in the air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The husky female voice came from behind them. The group whipped around and came face to face with Dr. Blight. Dr. Blight wore her customary pink jump suit with the utility belt strung low on her waist. Her blonde hair hung over her face and Zuko was reminded of Azula when the doctors blue eyes touched his. Her lips curled into a feral smile. "Well if that isn't cute. You've already replaced your little friends. Pity they don't have these."

Dr. Blight lifted her right hand and the group were stunned to see the fire and water rings. At the look of shock on their faces the evil woman laughed. "That's right! I have the rings now. Why don't I take them for a test run?! FIRE!!!!" She punched her fist forward and flames shot out from the ring towards the planateers.

Zuko stepped forward and and easily diverted the fire. "You call those flames? Let me show you what fire really looks like." The Fire Lord pushed back the sleeves of his robes and fire encompassed his arms. With ease he moved into the steps of a simple firebending form. Dr. Blight's eye widened as a the fire from Zuko hit her. She flew back into the door and slumped to the floor unconscious and singed.

Kwame collected the rings from he doctors limp hand as Katara easily bended the water out of the pool. When Wheeler and Gi were safely out of the chamber Zuko placed an arm around Katara's shoulder and said softly in her ear, "As soon as we get back home I'm taking you straight to our rooms. All this adventuring has worked up an...appetite."

Katara's face turned bright red and she smacked his arm. "Zuko! We're in public" Her words were softened by the small smile gracing her lips.

Zuko frowed at her. "I don't care anymore. I just want to spend the rest of this evening with with my wife celebrating our anniversary."

"And so you shall." Gaia's soft voice surrounded them. A moment later Zuko and Katara faded from the planateers vision.

--

The lights of the Earth Kingdom twinkled millions of feet below the flying airship. Inside the airship Katara awoke with a start. She was standing at the window and was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep with her cheek pressed against it. Covering a yawn she turned to see her husband the Fire Lord Zuko watching her from where he stood talking to the ship's navigator. He excused himself from the navigator and strode over to her.

"Are you alright Katara? You knocked out for several minutes." Zuko's hand found hers and he gave it a squeeze.

Katara smiled up at her husband. "I'm fine Zuko...I must have been really tired. I even had a strange dream."

Zuko pulled her away from the window and led her towards the center of the airship. "You'll have to wait till later to tell me about it. We're about to land."

The young woman blinked in surprise and allowed herself to be prepared for landing. They should have at least another of flight left before landing. What was going on? Katara cast a curious glance at her husband but he was busy looking else where.

The landing went smoothly. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her out of the airship. "This way."

"Zuko what on earth is go...."Katara's question faded when she found herself standing in a small clearing beside a river. The clearing had been prepared to look like one of the gardens she had admired several months back. It was beautiful.

It took a moment for her to find her voice. "Z-Zuko it's beautiful! But what about the Earth King's celebration?"

Zuko touched her face gently. "Don't worry about the Earth King. It's all been taken care of....Katara..."He paused to pull her against him. "Happy anniversary."

Before she could reply her lips were happily occupied.

THE END


	2. Blood

--Blood--

It was a beautiful summer day in the Fire Nation. Katara sat beneath the shade of a tree in her private courtyard. While her hands deftly pushed a needle through some cloth, her eyes were occupied with watching the two children playing nearby. Anyone looking at the two could see they were brother and sister. The oldest, the boy, was 6 years old and was called Rue. His little sister, Yuena, was 5.

"I never thought children were cute until they came along." Katara pulled her eyes away from the children to look at her husband, Zuko, who sat beside her. He looked down at her and the woman felt her heart flutter.

Katara set her sewing aside and frowned. "Why didn't you think children were cute?"

Zuko turned his attention back to the playing children before replying, "Well, the only kids I ever knew personally were Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. They weren't exactly great examples."

"Point taken." Katara picked back up her sewing before continue, "Well I knew tons of little children back in the village. They were rather rumbustious but I—oh that hurt." She put the sewing back down and lifted up her left hand. A large drop of blood welled up at the tip of her finger and hung precariously onto her skin. As Katara reached for a small cloth she kept for such purposes Zuko took hold of her hand and pulled the bleeding finger into his mouth.

"ZUKO!" Katara's face flamed and she attempted to pull her hand back but Zuko held on tightly. After several moments her husband slowly slid her finger from his mouth. Katara blushed brighter and whispered heatedly, "Zuko, what are you doing! The kids will see you."

His mouth found her finger again and giving it a nip Zuko said huskily, "The kids have better things to do than watch their old—!"

The Fire Lord was interrupted by a sweet little voice. "Uncle Zuko what are you doing to Aunt Katara's hand?"

Yuena stood in front of the couple her blue eyes wide with confusion. Her hands were tucked into the belt of her outfit as she waited for an explanation.

Katara snorted at the look on Zuko's face. Never had she seen such a look of panic. Zuko looked at her but Katara shook her head and picked up her sewing. Zuko was on his own with this one.

"Well, er...Yuena...I was...I was helping your Aunt with a...boo boo she had." Zuko reached out and grabbed the little girl, placing her on his lap. Katara struggled not to laugh. Never in a million years

Yuena shifted to make herself more comfortable and said matter of factly, "When Mommy has a boo boo Daddy freaks out."

Zuko twisted several strands of Yuena's dark hair around his finger and said dryly, "I'm sure he does. Go back and play with your brother Yuena, you shouldn't leave him alone." He leaned over and kissed the top of the girls head before lifting her off his lap and setting her back down on the ground.

As Yuena ran back to where Rue sat playing with some toys Katara turned to Zuko and said softly, "Honey, one day you're going to make a great father."

Zuko's face flushed with pleasure. He looked away and replied casually, "Hey if Sokka can do it I'm sure I can too. When that day comes of course." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree with a content sigh.

Resting a hand briefly against her stomach Katara smiled blissfully. That day was going to come sooner than he thought...


	3. Incomplete chapter

**quick note: this chapter is NOT finished. Don't worry it wont upset the flow of the story. I have big plans for this chapter but i wont have time to finish it until next week. sorry D: **

Zuko propped his chin up with his hand as he sat in his chambers. It had been 8 years since Aang had defeated his father, Fire Lord Ozai. Since then Zuko had taken on the challenge of bringing peace to his country and righting the wrongs caused by ancestors. Although the people had accepted him and the changes he had brought, the members of the council weren't as kind. Fat windbags....Zuko's mouth curled into a snarl. 8 years, 8 years he had been Fire Lord and now the council was screaming for a marriage.

Marriage...Women were not an issue. Zuko could name several off the top of his head that had the credentials to marry a Fire Lord. They were beautiful, intelligent, had poise and class...and were boring as hell. There was only one woman, one woman who could make his blood boil. There was only one woman who made his heart beat faster. Zuko closed his eyes and thought of her. Long dark hair and eyes that were the perfect shade of blue. Her dark skin soft to the touch. She was beautiful.

"Katara..." her name slid from Zuko's mouth and filled the room. He had been in love with the water tribe peasant for years. Since before the end of the war. Zuko's hand clenched into a fist and the young man leaned back in his chair. Katara with her ready smile and kindness was taken. By the _Avatar. _The Avatar, Aang, had once been Zuko's worst nightmare. They had been enemies. Now the two of them were as close as brothers. Zuko cherished the easy relationship he and Aang had; being in love with Katara caused a terrible guilt to descend whenever the two got together. Terrible guilt... and jealousy.

How was it that Aang, who had been nothing more than child when he met Katara, succeeded in winning her over? What was it about him that blinded Katara to the advances of other men? He was a childish, bald, monk for Rozin's sake. The frown on Zuko's face deepened. In looks, economic standing and skills he was _better._


	4. Cactus Juice

**quick note : This Chapter is a direct continuation of the Entry entitled "Blood" **

Yuena was seated in her aunt's courtyard playing with her doll. The little girl loved being here. Her Aunt Katara and Uncle Zuko were her favorite people in the world! She frowned slightly. Well Mommy and Daddy were her real favorites but Aunt Katara and Uncle Zuko came right after. Yuena pulled a brush through the dark locks of her doll's hair. She had gotten the doll, Yuki, as a gift from her daddy a few weeks earlier.

"There Yuki! Now you look as beautiful as me!" The little girl happily held up a mirror for Yuki to see herself.

"Are you still playing with that stupid doll?" Yuena yelped in surprise and then turned to glare at her brother who stood behind her, hands on his hips.

Yuena sniffed and turned back to Yuki. "Shut up Rue. You're just jealous that Daddy got me a present and didn't get you anything."

Rue rolled his eyes and went to crouch beside his sister. "As if I would be jealous of a doll. Anyways, Look at what I have." From his pouch the young boy pulled out a large jar filled with clear liquid.

"What is it? Water?" Yuena frowned at Rue. What was so special about water?

Rue hit her on the head. Not hard, but hard enough to earn him a scowl. "It's not water. It's..."he paused and made a great show of looking around. He leaned closer and finished in a whisper. "It's cactus juice."

Yuena's blue eyes grew large. "Cactus juice? Like from that story Aunt Katara told us about Daddy?"

A smug smile lifted the corners of Rue's mouth making him look very much like his father. "Yeah! I was thinking we could pull a prank. Wanna help?"

Yuena grew serious. She might only be 5 years old but she wasn't dumb. This could get them in a lot of trouble. Seeing her serious face Rue said convincingly, "We wont get caught. Look, all we have to do is..." The little boy leaned in close and began to whisper.

---

"Happy birthday Sokka!" Katara leaned in, gave her brother a quick kiss, and then moved aside so Toph could get a chance to congratulate the guest of honor. As the young woman walked towards her husband, Zuko, she could hardly believe that Sokka was already 30. not only that but he had married Suki and now had two beautiful children. Speaking of the children, Yuena and Rue, she hadn't seen them all evening. She glanced around the room and spotted them sitting with their mother. Yuena looked up at that moment and caught Katara's eye.

Katara smiled at her little niece and was surprised when Yuena didn't smile back. Instead the girl flushed a bright red and then looked away. Yuena looked...guilty. Katara was still puzzling this when she reached Zuko. Her husband helped her sit down and once she was settled he asked softly, "Are you alright?"

Katara smiled and nodded. "Of course, I was just thinking about Yuena."

A smile lit up Zuko's face at the mention of the little girl's name. While Zuko cared deeply for both the children Yuena had a special place in his heart. Seeing his smile Katara unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. She had yet to tell Zuko it was his turn to be a father but seeing his smile Katara knew she had to do it soon. She opened her mouth but at that moment a large cake was wheeled into the room. Everyone cheered and Katara once again cast a glance at the two children. They both were gazing at the cake with anticipation.

After a rousing round of happy birthday a generous piece was cut and served to Sokka. He eagerly dug into it and the rest of the cake was cut and passed around. The cake reached Katara and as she lifted her fork up to her mouth Sokka stood up and shouted, "DON'T EAT THE CAKE IT'S..." his voice trailed off into giggles and his flushed red. As he began to strip dance other people who had started their cakes began to let loose. Aang, who had become a very dignified man, grabbed a plate of food and flung it across the room. Katar'as mouth dropped open and she and Zuko exchanged looks. What was going on?

--Several Hours Later--

Yuena sat in Rue's room. She was supposed to be in hers but the moment her mother had left Yuena and snuck out. Now the two children were under the covers discussing the birthday party.

"I can't believe Daddy tried to get a piggyback ride from Aunt Toph." Yuena dissolved into giggles and Rue grinned. His plan had worked. After he had shown the Yuena the cactus juice the two of them had snuck into the kitchens and poured half the bottle into the cake batter. They hadn't even been caught which made things better.

Yuena yawned and said sleepily, "We should do this again at someone else's birthday."

Rue began to agree but when the covers were suddenly thrown off of them he squeaked. Yuena also gasped and the two children looked up and found themselves staring into the stern face of their Aunt Katara.

--

Katara stood before the two children hands on hips. She had been passing by Yuena's room on her way to check on Sokka and Aang when she had decided to check on the little girl. Not seeing her, Katara went to Rue's room and quietly opened the door and heard the conversation between the two children.

"Who's idea was it to spike the cake with Cactus Juice?" Katara kept her voice low in an attempt not to attract anyone else's attention.

Rue looked away innocently but a few moments under Katara's unwavering stern expression broke Yuena. The little girl burst into tears. "I-I-It was both our fault's Aunt Katara _hic _we just wanted to _sob _have a little fun."

Katara's feature's softened and she knelt in front of Yuena. "Yuena, honey, calm down. I'm not going to do anything to you." Katara hugged the little girl and Rue cleared his throat. The woman looked at him and he said softly, "It was my idea Aunt Katara, Yuena didn't have anything to do with it." The little boy lowered his head and Katara pulled him into the embrace. Giving them a squeeze she kissed the tops of their heads and pulled back.

"I'm sure you two are sorry but tomorrow morning you need to go apologize to your parents and to the cook. Come on Yuena, I'll take you back to your room."

--

A little while later Katara slipped into her room and into bed. Zuko lay on his his breathing even. Katara brushed some stray hairs from his face and wondered when she would reveal her precious secret. Shifting, Katara brushed a quick kiss across her husband's forehead before allowing herself to drift off into sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this!! feel free to leave a review ;) **


	5. Fireflies

**quick note: This is a direct continuation of Blood and Cactus Juice**

This was her chance. Katara looked down at the flier clutched between her hands. It was an advertisement for the upcoming Firefly Festival. The festival was held every three years and legend had it that couples who attended would be blessed with everlasting happiness. The Fire Lady smiled. She had Zuko could go through the tunnel and then she could tell Zuko about the baby. It would be perfect.

--

"Absolutely not." Zuko's voice was firm and Katara could see that this was going to be difficult.

Since no one else was in the throne room she pouted in the way that he liked. "Why not Zuko? It would be a nice thing to go to."

Zuko sighed and pretended not to notice the pout. "Katara as Fire Lord I can't go galavanting across the country to a Firefly Festival. You know that."

Katara stayed quiet for a moment before suggesting, "We could sneak out and disguise ourselves."

"Katara..." Zuko paused to reach over and take his wife's hand. "There's no way I can disguise the scar. I'm sorry but the answer is no."

--

Katara lay on her bed with her hand resting on her stomach. Tears gathered in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She whispered softly, "I'm sorry baby but daddy has a point. I guess i'll tell him about you in a normal way." Katara closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. Several minutes later Zuko walked in. He leaned against the door frame and took in her appearance. Stepping closer Zuko realized that her face was tear stained. The young man sighed and leaned over so he kiss her cheek.

"Don't worry Katara," he murmured softly. "I'll make this up to you." Zuko straightened, turned on his heel and left the room.

--

A few days passed and Katara tried to think of a way to tell her husband he was going to be a father. The night of the Firefly Festival the young woman stood on one of the many palace balconies deep in thought. Even if she couldn't go to the festival with Zuko, Katara decided that she would tell him this night. Taking a deep breath she turned and blushed bright red. Zuko stood at the entry of the balcony. He was dressed in the formal robes befitting his station and his hair was brushed to perfection. His arms were folded across his chest and a smile lit up his face.

Katara's heart sped up. God her husband was handsome. "Zuko...how long were you standing there?"

"Awhile," He admitted uncrossing his arms. Zuko held out one of his hands. "Come with me. I need to show you something." Katara took his hand and Zuko led her through a series of corridors. They reached the door for one of larger gardens. "Close your eyes Katara." Zuko's voice was husky and filled with warmth.

Katara frowned quizzically but did as she was told. When he was sure that her eyes were closed, Zuko pulled her through the doors and outside. Katara felt the warm night air and asked softly, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes..." Zuko gave her hand a squeeze and released it just as she opened her eyes.

Katara's eyes grew large and she gasped. Fireflies filled the area. "Oh Zuko...did you catch them all for me?"

Zuko's faced turned red. "Well I had help...." he smiled slightly. "I'm sorry we couldn't go to the festival. I hope this makes up for it."

Katara threw her arms around Zuko and hugged him close. "It's even better." She pulled back and grew serious. "Zuko...there's something I want to ask you..."

"You know you can ask me anything." Zuko touched the side of her face and waited expectantly.

Katara took a deep breath and asked softly, "How...How would you feel about having your own little Yuena or Rue...?"

Zuko burst out laughing. "Katara what kind of question is that? You know that's not--." He stopped and his expression froze. Just as Katara began to feel concerned Zuko whispered, "Are you...are you ..." he gulped, "pregnant...?"

A smile spread across Katara's face and she nodded. Zuko pulled her close and as the two embraced Katara felt positive that they would be blessed.


End file.
